A Marauders Musical in which James has a twin
by NoCleverNameForMoony
Summary: It's the marauders 4th year at hogwarts, and dumbledore has decided to make this year, a musical. Great.
1. Spinning

"ALICE AURORA POTTER!"

"OI! JAMES JEFFERY POTTER!"

The two nearly identical twins both burst out laughing, finding it hard to stay mad at each other. They would soon be attending their fourth year at Hogwarts, where they would be able to see their three best friends, more like siblings, Remus, the short and scrawny werewolf, Sirius, the lady's and boy's man, and lastly Peter, the awesome, yet stalkerish one.

In their first year, they made their first ever enemies, Lily Evans and Severus Snape. James still thought of Lily as an enemy, even though he had a big crush on her, for Alice. Severus Snape, was the greasiest git you could ever meet.

James and Alice could agree on almost everything, wich gender looked better, what food tasted best, almost everything. They both thought girls were the best gender to to date, given the fact they were both bi, as for their favorite food, they couldn't choose.

They even looked near exactly alike. James had his hair grown out and was in a ponitail. Alice's hair was the same length, she had a flat chest and a boyish face. She never wore her hair in a ponitail, though James hair stayed in his was an amazing accomplishment. The twins even sounded alike, James voice was high for a boy and Alice's was perfectly normal.

James drifted off into thought as Alice stood and began to practice spinning around. It was an odd obsession of hers, she had tried to profect this skill since she could walk Not spin around as in just spinning, but jumping up and twirling gracefully, some times spinning on her feet.

Alice stopped, grabbed her ipod (defieing the fact that technology like this hasn't been built XD) and began to play it still spinning.

**(Double Lariat - Luka Megurine)**

**hankei hachijuugo senchi ga kono te no todoku kyori**

**ima kara furimawashimasu node hanarete ite kudasai**

_**(An 85 cm radius is as far as my hands can reach**_

_**I'm going to show you now, so please stand back)**_

"Hey James? Wanna watch mw spin?"

"Sure Alice!"

**tada mawaru koto ga tanoshikatta kono mama de itakatta**

**tada mawaru koto wo tsuzuketeitara tomarikata wo wasurete ita**

**mawari no nakamatachi ga jibun yori umaku mawareru no wo**

**shikata nai to hitokoto tsubuyaite akirameta furi wo shite ita**

_**(It was fun just to spin, and I wanted to stay that way**_

_**When I just kept spinning I forgot how to stop**_

_**My pals around me spun much better than me**_

_**So I muttered, "Oh well," and pretended to give up)**_

Alice hung her head, "Oh well" she sighed after shad tripped, and got back up, spinning yet again.

**hankei nihyaku-gojuu senchi wa kono te no todoku kyori**

**ima kara ugokimawarimasu node hanarete ite kudasai**

_**(A 250 cm radius is as far as my hands can reach**_

_**I'm going to start moving around now, so please stand back)**_

She continued, tripping over her feet, to make James believe that she wasn't that good.

**karamawaru koto mo tanoshikatta kono mama de itakatta**

**karamawaru kono wo tsuzuketeitara mukuwareru to shinjite ita**

**mawari no nakamatachi wa jibun yori takaku mawareru kara**

**shita kara nagameru no wa kuni ga itai to suneta furi wo shite ita**

_**(It was fun to spin aimlessly, and I wanted to stay that way**_

_**If I kept on spinning aimlessly, I believed something could come of it**_

_**My pals around me could spin so much higher than me**_

_**So I pretended to sulk when my neck grew sore from watching from below)**_

Alice spinned constantly looking down at her feet. She groaned as her neck became sore, and pretended to sulk. "Already done, Alice? You can do so much better than that."

**hankei gosen-nihyaku senchi wa kono te no todoku kyori**

**ima kara tobimawarimasu node hanarete ite kudasai**

_**(A 5200 cm radius is as far as my hands can reach**_

_**I'm going to start flying around now, so please stand back)**_

Alice smirked and began spining better than James had seen her. She span faster, yet with grace and dogging every plant that their mother had in the garden.

**dou deshou? mukashi no jibun ga mitara homete kureru kana**

**me wa mawari jiku mo bureteru kedo**

_**(What do you think? If my former self could see me now, would she be proud?**_

_**Though I'm growing dizzy and losing my balance)**_

Alice slowed down and leaned onto her twin Marauder, "Do you think my younger self would be proud?" She asked smilling. James nodded his grin widening.

**nijuusan ten yon-do katamaite nagameta machinami wa**

**itsu no manika mita koto no nai iro ni somatte ita**

_**(The streets of the town, observed from a 23.4 tilt [1]**_

_**Suddenly became a color I'd never seen before)**_

She tilted her head looking out towards the streat, and got back up spinning yet again.

**hankei rokusen-sanbyaku kiro wa kono te no todoku kyori**

**ima nara dekiru ki ga shimasu node hanarete ite kudasai**

_**(A 6300 km radius is as far as my hands can reach**_

_**I've realized that I can do it now, so please stand back)**_

"Stand back James!" She yelled spinning around their yard as if trying to travel arround the Earth.

**hankei hachijuugo senchi ga kono te no todoku kyori**

**itsu no hi ka mawaritsukareta toki wa soba ni ite kudasai**

_**(An 85 cm radius is as far as my hands can reach**_

_**When I someday grow tired of spinning, please stay by me)**_

"Someday when I grow tiered of sppinig, promise you'll be right next to me, James."

"I will."

And with that their Hogwarts letters arrived.


	2. First Act

Alice and James looked at each other and laughed, well now they knew they weren't expeled from the best place EVER.

~Skipping too the train ride~

"Bye mum, Bye dad!" the two shorta twins hugged their parents like younger first years and ran off to the train. They linked arms and skipped onto the train looking for the rest of the marauders. James hand brushed alice's and she blushed slightly. She knew it was wrong, loving her twin brother, but she refused to aknowlage that she liked him.

"I FOUND THIM!" yelled Sirius. Remus rolled his eyes smilling and went back to his book. "Well hello to you too guys," Alice said in a mock hurt voice. She sat down crossing her arms and glared at them. They all burst out laughing, and began to talk about their Summers.

Soon afterwards the food trolley came, and Sirius, Janes, and Alice bought most of the food and carried it in. Peter looked up from a piece of heomework that he didn't do over the summer and grinned, "FOOD!" They all laughed and ate trying to save room for the feast.

Over food they talked about Quidditch, the best sport in the world and how the Cannons lost, yet again.

~At the Feast~

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! Before we begin I have one thing to say, it's gonna be a verry musical year! Tuck in!"

The marauders smilled and ate as much as they could. Everyone was happy until Lily freaking Evans came over and sat down, great. "What do you want Evans?" growled Alice.

"None of your buisness Potter. I came to ask James here on a date." (thats not weird at all...)

What happened was fast, Alice's face suddendly went from anger to saddness, her eyes welled with tears, and she ran from the hall. James sighed and replied no to Evans and ran off after his sister. He found her in the middle of the hall crying against the wall. "Al?"

"J-j-james?" she asked her tears rolling down her face. James looked at her worried, "wha- why are you crying?" James blurtted out, smooth James, smooth. Alice smilled and said simpily, "I hate Evans so much it makes me emotinal sometimes. (I carly quote XD)" James smilled and they went back to the great hall.

"Truse Evans?" Alice asked for her brother.

"Truse"

Suddendly music came on and the two began singing

(_Rin/Italisiced= Alice _Miku/underlined= Evans_ both=both)_

(Upside down reverse rainbow)

h t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = l F D V 3 y 7 6 n Q E

The great hall was weirded out, but Dumbledore was smilling. "Great first act!" He said and they went off to bed.


	3. How The Hell Did We Get Here?

The marauders had been at hogwarts for barely a week and they had allready had about 14 detentions each beating last years recored of 10. But this year wasn't going to be as great as they though it would, even if they would get to see Snape singing.

Yup, on their 9th day back someone (I'm not pointing fingers XD) caught them in a HUGE mess.

They had caught Lily and Bellatrix snogging and they had happened to look up and see them, so the Marauders were then chased by an angry Lily. Soon afterwards when they were running buy the Great Lake they bumped into Snivellis and than somthing happened, Alice and James were wrapped in a yellow light, Remus and Lily in white striped with green, Severus in red, and Sirius in blue. After a few seconds of blinding color theyy all fell to the ground uncossious.

^Alice's POV^

I stood by a sea near someone, I couldnt reconise him but he looked slightly like James, except he was taller, had blond hair and blue eyes. "Len are you really sure about this?" I heard mysef say. UGH I can't controll what I say or do AND I have no idea where I am, well this sucks, I thought crossing my arms over my flat chest. "That can't possibly make your wishes come true." the girl who's body I was in said. Ugh this is so strange.

"Would milady like to try it?" said Len. Holy crap that sounded alot like James, yup same highish voice exept it was slightly lower.

"It's a game for pesants, I don't need to try it." I said sounding like a complete princes. come to think of it I was dressed in a yellow and black dress. Aw shit I am a princes!

"I mean..." I said a hint of laughter in my voice. "Len allready grants my wishes, don't you?" I asked now laughing.

Len blushed and chuckled, while bending down placing a bottle into the watter. I watched laughing a bit more darkley, "What are you wishing for, to be doing this so dilligently every day?" Len smilled and replied cheakily, "For Rin-samas breasts to become bigger."

I blushed and felt my mouth fall open in horror. Hmm so apparently I'm Rin, cool name. Len seeing her reaction smilled and said, "Just kidding. I wish for milady to be happy forever and ever." Rin/I walked over to him and said calmly in a slightly less evil voice, "If thats what you want than stay with me always... I am happiest when I'm with Len."

Len blushed and inched nearer to me, someones got a crush, I thought in a sing song voice. "Really?" He asked after some silence. I'll be glad if I could do that."

^ James POV ^

Rin, the girl next to me laughed an innocent laugh that didn't quite suit her snobbish attitude. But apparently Me/Len seemed to find it addorable, ew. Soon afterwards we began splashing each other in the ocean neither caring about the fact that we were dressed in fancy clothes.

^ Remus POV ^

I ran towards a tree in the forest, away from all the green haired people. It's strange not being able to controll what you do, even though I was no stranger to the feeling. But the main that was strangest of all I was in a girls body. Just, plain weird. But I do feal quite bad for her though, she was an outcast the only one here with white hair.

"I'm sorry for being alive," I/she said wipping away a tear she fell down onto her white dress and cried. "a meaningless existence." she muttered through tears. "God please," she began softly, "Living all alone is very sad, I just want someone, anyone, to be my friend." She cried and leaned against the old tree.

Soon afterwards a girl with the most beautifull green hair wandered to the forest and fell uncossious. She/I gasped and immediatly got up and gave her CPR. She woke up and muttered, "I'm miku." Strange thing to say after you meat the person that saves your life.

"I-I'm Haku" and like that they/we became friends.

^ Lily's POV ^

Haku saved Miku the girl who's body I was now stuck in. Strange being unable to controll anything, but an interesting experiance at that. Right then a memory flashed through my mind getting hit in the face by a person that looked like they could be Miku's father.

^ Severus' POV ^

The girl's life who I was now living in masked her fear and hate as she watched her love that was at the gullitine. "Everything's all for the princess" she muttered darkley think about our growling stumach.

CH! The sharp metal fell down on his neck and she ran trying to refrain from yelling, "I'LL NEVER FORGET YOU FOR THIS!" Tears fell down my face as I got to my small village. Her family had all died from starvation and I/she was the only one left.

^ Sirius' POV ^

I lay on my bed in this person's body, who was strangely like me. He had ton's of fan girls, hated evil, and lived in an awesome mansion. He ate smilling and thanked his servant and rolled over and fell asleep.


End file.
